We Love Shepard
by The Purple Bunny
Summary: A series of romance drabbles between the galaxy's hero/heroine, Commander Shepard and their love interests. Each drabble contains a theme, pairings will very; contains both female and male Shepard. I also take suggestions.


Author's Note: I took this from a drabble list online, though I have written more in no specific order. I will start with this one first, it's short, but I still hope you enjoy. I will continue to write more drabbles with specific themes for every different Shepard (both male and female). **I take suggestions!** I can't guarantee I'll get through all of them though.

**Drabble 1: Smile**

**Pairing:**Fem Shep x Garrus (Shakarian)

* * *

There was something amazing about Shepard, something that Garrus had managed to catch a glimpse of one time when everyone was tired and had already gone to bed, the halls were empty, and every of the Normandy's workers had wondered back to their cabins, it must've been bedtime somewhere, as everyone had already reached their exhaustion and they were craving sleep and the warm comfort of their beds. Garrus had stayed up a little bit longer, working on his calibrations and checking up a few things before he decided to set off to bed himself. That's when he spotted her, out in the mess hall, sitting at the dining table, holding a mug of coffee. Her back had been to him, and her head was kept low, staring into the containment of her mug...at least that's what he thought she was doing. As he approached her, ready to catch her attention and question why she had been so silent and drinking caffeine at this time, he noticed something strange about her, he sensed an aura of gentleness and peace. Garrus focused on her for a while, watching her without making any sound; it's as if she were in a trance, lost in another dimension where no one could reach her, her eyes reflecting tranquility and beauty, she was no longer there, reality was blocked out and she was swimming in her fantasy world. And she looked so damn content.

Garrus had almost considered this a blessing, for both him and her. Shepard, who was usually under a lot of pressure, for once had time of her own; to relax, to be herself, to fantasize. It was both odd and amazing, like an ancient artifact. It was a rare sight, especially for Shepard, a stern warrior who was focused on the fate of the galaxy, and for once she seemed so small and fragile. In this moment, the corners of her lips had curled to smile, and her eyes smiled along. If only one could dissect her mind and find the source of what caused her to break guard, if only Garrus could read minds and bask in the same experience - he hadn't felt a stronger desire for her than he did at this moment.

"Shepard..." He spoke, slowly approaching the hypnotized human, though he felt unsure if he should interrupt this strange meditation of hers, that smile that reflected everything wonderful about her. But as Garrus finally came to view, the smile faded, as well as the peaceful glow in her eyes. Shepard was knocked out of her trance and brought back to to the Normandy, with her 'boyfriend' standing beside her and staring back at her. "Garrus...!" She spoke, her tone half distracted, and half surprised, "how long have you've been standing there?"

"It's pretty late, everyone's gone to bed already..." he wasn't so sure if bringing up what he saw had been the right idea, for a moment, it seemed as if Shepard wasn't even aware of it herself. Placing down her mug of cooled coffee, she stood up from table and placed her hands to her hips. "Then how come you're still awake?" An eyebrow perched up, and she smirked rather smugly, Garrus knew this was just Shepard's usual playful manner, one he was so familiar with, and one he loved.

"I was just making sure you're alright, that's all."

"I don't look alright?" Shepard leaned in and pressed her lips to the side of the turian's face, a human gesture that Garrus learned to both adapt to and adore; her hand grasped his and she lead the two back to her cabin.

That day had been special to him, it was the day Shepard showed a whole new side of her, one that he had probably only witnessed himself, and one that will probably only happen once in a lifetime.


End file.
